Naruko's Life
by thinker1234
Summary: Naruko is 11 when she comes back from training with Jariya and Tsunade. Read 1st paragraph of Prologue if you want full summary. :D if story confuses you, i'm sorry :P rating may change! Discontinued you can adopt it must have my permission first
1. Prologue

A/N: MY FIRST STORY! I'm sorry if there are misspelled names!

Prologue

In this story Naruko is a beautiful and kind girl that grows up hated, lonely and sad. She was put under a genjustu that made her a boy, on the day of her birth, for 'special reasons'. When she is in this henge she is a totally different person than when out of it, but only Jariya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, and the of course the third Hokage, the one that created the henge for her to be in. The Hokage had was in his office when all of the sudden the doors burst open, and Jariya along with Tsunade came in.

"Sarutobi-sensei! We just found 'Naruto' in an ally half dead and all bloody! 'He' had three cuts from kunai that were thrown at 'him'! We ask permission to take 'him' as a student." They almost screamed at him but decided to yell instead.

"Very well, just make sure you look after 'him' at all times and to make sure that when 'he' comes back, 'he' is a 'she'. Also, make sure she knows what she's doing when you come back to the village and she is at least 7-12. I'm hoping it's before 12 considering that she is only 3 at the moment. I want her under top care, and to have good health, and be very strong and smart when she is back, got that?" Sarutobi said as sternly as possible.

"Hai, Sarutobi-sensei!" They replied quickly to get the 'boy'.

(NARUTO'S POV) An ally  
As I was starting to awake in the shadow of the ally way I started to see two tall figures walk towards me. I got scared and backed away from them. Until I saw that they had no glares or mean weapons in their grasp.

"It's okay. We wont hurt you. We just came here to make you a wonderful ninja, okay?" A woman's voice said trying to calm me down. "I'll heal you and then we shall take you away from this village to train you. Once you are old, strong and smart enough we will take you back here to enter the ninja academy. You'll be about 8 or 11. I'm Tsunade, and this man is my teammate, Jariya. Are you ready to go?" It was enough to make me nod happily as Tsunade healed me. The next thing I knew the man named Jariya picked me up and we went to the Hokage's tower.

(NORMAL POV) Hokage's tower  
Sarutobi was still doing paperwork when there was a loud knocking from the door.

"Come in!" He said to the people out the door. When the door opened he was happy to see his students with 'Naruto'. "I'm thinking 'he' said yes. Very well, here." He said as he gave them 2 scrolls.

"What are these sensei?" Tsunade asked slightly confused.

"These are scrolls with seals in them for 'Naruto'. Both are very important. They both contain S class secrets and in one year I need to know were you are. I'll need to give you an even bigger scroll. Unless you want it now?" Sarutobi replied.

"Hai, we want it now." Jariya answered to his sensei.

"Okay then." He said as he grabbed the large scroll from under his desk and tossed it to Tsunade.  
By the time they stopped talking 'Naruto' was really confused. That's when she saw that the Hokage was ready to tell her something.

(NARUKO'S POV)  
As the Hokage himself was staring at me I was getting a strang feeling in my body.  
"Sweetheart," He said to me in a nice and gentle tone. "You are a… girl." I could only stare with wide eyes. " Are you ready to see what you actually look like, Naruko?" I nodded a gentle and innocent 'yes' to him when he did a few hand signs. Jariya put me down, and the Hokage put his hands on me. I started to glow! Then my hair grew longer and my close started getting really baggy. I was honestly scared.

"W-what h-happened? I'm d-different!" I said with eyes wide.  
"This is the real you, Naruko. Are you ready to leave with us?" Tsunade asked me. My smile was soft but I only could smile and nod. "Good, lets go and get you some stuff and we'll be on our way."

(NORMAL POV) Village gates  
Naruko, in the arms of Jariya, had the cutest smile one could see. All she had was a stuffed fox that she made and a bag with almost nothing in it. She also had a cloche so no one could see her 'change'.  
"Naruko, are you ready to become a ninja-in-training?" Jariya asked making sure before they left.  
"Hai! As ready as can be!" Naruko replied with determination.  
And with that all done they set off to start a journey that would help a certain little girl become a fearless ninja.

A/N: I know its short but it's just a Prologue. Anyway its my first story of all and I'm happy! Please don't be mean and flame.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there and thank you for reading my story. I hope you all enjoy chapter one!

Chapter One  
(TIME SKIP! NARUKO IS 11 YEARS OLD! IT'S THE DAY THEY COME TO THE VILLAGE!) (NORMAL POV)  
Today Naruko, Jiraiya, and Tsunade got back from their training. Naruko had a black tank top with orange outlines, an orange skirt with black outlines that was mid thigh length. Her hair had red streaks in it (from her mom) that ended at the middle of the back. Her shoes were black and ended at the knees, maybe higher. Her face had three cute whisker like marks on each cheek. Her eyes were big pools of blue that you could swim in if you just stare. She also had a mask, she looks as happy as ever but on the inside, she is lonely and not always happy. She also has the Kyuubi, also known as Kurama if you get to know him, the Nine Tailed Fox. She already knows of this though.

Once they made it to the gates of Konoha, they hurried to the Hokage's office to report their arrival.

(Hokage's Office)  
Sarutobi was working on his paperwork when there is a loud knocking on the door.

"Come in!" he yelled loud enough to hear on the other side of the door. As the door opened Sarutobi smiled. He was greatly happy to see his students with Naruko. "Welcome home you three! How was your training?" He asked happily.  
"Great! She is wonderful in mostly every thing. Not genjutsu though. She is very smart and strong too!" Tsunade informed happily. "She is ready to start at the academy!"  
"That's wonderful news! Well, get her ready so she can get started at the academy." Sarutobi replied.

They only nodded but left to get ready. When they got back to the Hokage's office he had them sign papers and registration forms. Finally she was ready to go with Tsunade, to the academy.

(At the academy)  
As Iruka was teaching his class of Ninja-In-Training there was a knock on the door. He slid open the door and saw Tsunade and Naruko at the door with a few papers.  
"Hey, She is your newest student, Uzumaki Naruko. Here are the forms for her and everything." Tsunade said in a hurry as she dashed off and out of the academy.

"Alright class, we have a new student today!" Iruka said getting the attention of most of the ninja-in-training. "You can introduce yourself now."  
"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruko and I hope I can be your friend." Naruko said as she looked around to all the other ninja-in-training.

"You can take a seat next to…um…er… Kiba. Kiba please raise your hand." Iruka said as Kiba raised his hand.  
Naruko walked up to her seat oblivious to all the eyes checking her out. Once she got to her seat Kiba was starting to stare.  
"Hey I'm Kiba, want to be friends?" Kiba asked trying to be nice.  
"Hi, I'd love to be friends." Naruko exclaimed happily.  
"Cool want to eat lunch with me and my friend?" Kiba asked.  
"That would be awesome! When's lunch?" Naruko accepted hungrily.

"In about 5 minutes." Kiba answered happily.

"Cool, I can't wait." Naruko replied.

After about 5 minutes Iruka told the class it was time for lunch.

"Naruko, are you ready?" Kiba asked while he got his lunch.

"Hai!" She replied happily.

"Come on then!" Kiba said teasingly.

They talked and talked until they got to their table where they met up with Shikamaru, and Chouji.

"Hey, look who I made friends with! Naruko, meet Shikamaru!" Kiba introduced his friends

"Nice to meet you." Naruko said happily.

"Pleasures all mine." Shikamaru said more interested then usual. "So, Naruko, I haven't seen you around… What's that all about?"

"Um… I was taken away to train with Hokage-oji's students. I was 3 then and I'm 11 now so… I was gone for about 8 years… it makes sense you've never seen me." Naruko said a little sadly from remembering the past.

"Oh. Well, that's cool for being trained that long. But you look sad. What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

The question startled Naruko. "U-um… I-I was f-found half d-d-dead in a-an a-a-ally." Naruko stated tears threatening to spill, but held in. They both were wondering why she was beaten but didn't ask.

(TIME SKIP… TEAMS! I AM GOING TO HAVE MISTAKES IN THE NAMES! SORRY! NARUKO'S POV)

I was really happy to graduate but I'm afraid to get stuck on a team without my friends. When I got there I sat down next to a window. I looked around and saw Sasuke sitting all alone in the empty class, with only the two of us. I decided to walk over to him to see if he was okay.

(SASUKE'S POV)

I saw that Naruko started walking towards me. Wondering why she would walk to me I was interrupted when she asked me a strand question.

"Are you okay?" She asked me in a caring voice.

"What kind of question is that? Do I look bad?" I replied with a mean question that I thought would make her leave but I was obviously wrong.

"You seem lonely. If you are, I know how you feel, I am willing to take more friends, Want to be my friend?" She said with a smile that made me happy.

'Guess it couldn't hurt to have a friend, and she is so kind. But how would she know about being lonely though. Hmm I will have to ask her later.' "Sure but um how do you know about being lonely?"

"I live alone without parents and very few friends. I have no respect even after helping someone. I guess I don't deserve the things I get. I only try to have some more friends."

'How can someone like her have nothing? So confusing!' "I think you deserve better than that!"

"Thanks!"

She got up and kissed my cheek. Then she sat down next to me.

(NORMAL POV)

There was a huge 'bang' when Ino came in and went strait to Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke-kuuuunnnnnnnnn!" Ino cooed totally oblivious to her surroundings.

"Hn." He replied uninterested.

"You don't need to be like that Sasuke-kuuuuunnnnnnnn!"

"Hn." He replied again.

Finally, Iruka came in and settled Ino down.

(NARUKO'S POV)

"Hello, today you are ninja and I am going to tell you what teams you will have. Team 1… Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakumo, and Uzumaki Naruko with Hatake Kakashi. Team 8: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino with Yuuhi Kirani, Team 9: Blee Bloo, Blah Bleu, and Blay Bleep with Bleo Blop, Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Ackamichi Chouji with Sarutobi Asuma. Your sensei will be here soon. You all can go to lunch now." Iruka-sensei explained to us happily.

I started to go to lunch but I was stopped by my new teammate, Sakumo. Sakumo is kind and doesn't talk much, he has pink hair and used to get made fun of and picked on… I think, someone always told me the stuff about students and the academy. Anyway Sakumo stopped me.

"H-hi N-Naruko-chan, do y-you want to h-have lunch w-with m-m-me? You know, to bond b-because w-we are on t-the s-same team." Sakumo stuttered out, nervous for a reason that I can't find out.

"Sure! Lets go, I don't want my food cold and I'm sure you don't either." I said as I saw the blush on his cheeks.

We went to a bench and started to eat.

"Um Naruko-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Do y-you want t-to be my f-friend?"

"I'd love to be your friend!"

"That's great! I've always wanted to be your friend!"

"Oh My God! You didn't stutter! Try to keep it up!"

"Hai!"

(TIME SKIP, 3 HOURS LATER!)

Kakashi hasn't come yet. I'm mad and I'm nervous. Yes I am nervous! What if he hates me or he's a total jerk!

My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. It's our sensei! Finally!

(NORMAL POV)

"Hello, I'm your new sensei. You can meet me on the roof." Kakashi said and then 'poof' he was gone. Naruko thought it would be a good time to show off and 'poof' like her sensei, so she did a few hand signs and 'poof' she was gone too (She learned from Jiraiya.). On the roof, Kakashi was surprised a child that just got out of the ninja academy could do the Shushin Jutsu.

"How can you do that jutsu?" he asked in a cool voice.

"Jiraiya-sensei taught me, with the help of Tsunade-sensei." She replied coolly.

"Oh." He said not thinking that was going to be her answer.

Just then Sasuke and Sakumo came and sat down next to Naruko, with Naruko in the middle.

"Okay. Lets start out with introductions."

"Why don't you start sensei? You know, so we know how to do it." Sakumo said.

"Hmm. My name is Hatake Kakashi, You call me Kakashi-sensei, I like lots of things, I don't like lots of things, and you don't need to know my dream."

"We only learned his name." Sakumo muttered.

"You first, Pinkie."

"Hai! My name is Haruno Sakumo, I like my friends and training, I don't like mean people and when people call me 'Pinkie'. My future dream is to become a great shinobi!"

"Your turn, Emo."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like many things and my dream- no ambition is to kill a certain person."

'Just as I thought' "Alright Blondie. Your turn."

"Um. My name is Uzumaki Naruko. I like training, foxes, orange, black, and all of my sensei! I don't like the villagers and how I can't control the reason the villagers beat me. (Yes she still gets chased but hardly beat.) My future dream is to become a Kage and help the Jinchiriki in the world!"

'Dose she know about the Kyuubi? I should ask in case' "Naruko we need to talk." Naruko just nodded a 'yes'. They walked over to a tree. "Naruko, do you know about the Kyuubi?" She nodded another 'yes'. "That's an S class secret! Who told you and why?"

"Jiraiya-sensei and Tsunade-sensei told me because the wanted me to train with the Kyuubi's powerful chakra. I also know my parents, I was so sad when I figured out! I thought my parents were alive and just didn't want me! I was terribly wrong!"

"I see. Well, sense you already know then how will you tell you new teammates?"

"I honestly don't know at all! I just want them to be my friends but what if I tell them and they end up hating me! What would I do? I only have a few friends! I'm scared and I'm a monster-in-the-making! I'm sure people would hate me more if they knew that I was a ninja! I'm a terrible being!"

"Naruko, you can go home. Just meet here at 8:00 tomorrow morning. We will talk until we are really late and have to go to the training fields, okay?"

"H-hai!"

"Good. Now you should get home and rest. I'm sure you had a long day."

"Thanks sensei." Naruko said with a smile, a fake smile, and shushined away and back at her home.

A/N: That's the end of Chapter One. Please Review! It only would make my day better!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter Two! Hope you all enjoy! Sorry if there are mistakes! Sadly I own nothing!

Chapter Two

(Sasuke's POV)

I was walking back to my house when I heard a scream. It sounded like Naruko. I ran to the place I had heard the scream, and gasped at the sight. I saw drunken men and shinobi kicking and punching her. I saw one of the shinobi pull out a kunai and ran at them and get them to stop. I quickly grabbed a kunai and blocked his. I punched and kicked until they all were out cold, and quickly got Naruko and took her to my home. Naruko started to stir and open her eyes. 'She is so cute' When her eyes opened she looked curiously at me.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"My house. Why were you being beaten?" I asked for an answer.

"I'll tell you another time." She said sadly and got up. "Sasuke, can you tell me how to get out of the northern district?"

"Keep going straight until you see a giant wall, then find some doors and keep going." I said letting her leave.

"Thanks." She said and then left me alone.

(Naruko's POV)

I left sadly, knowing what happened before I passed out from blood loss. I'm only lucky to have the Kyuubi inside of me, yet at the same time I'm the unluckiest person to have such a thing inside of me. I had been beaten after training hard and now I was going to a certain ramen shop when a 'poof' happened right in front of me. It was Kakashi-sensei.

"Yo."

"Um hi, sensei."

"Are you ready to go eat?"

"Hai!"

"Great! Lets go for ramen."

"Okay!"

"Then we can go to the training grounds at a very late time!"

"Um… okay."

Then we went to the ramen stand and talked about the Kyuubi, very quietly.

"Naruko, I want to tell you the point in the test today." I nodded quickly and listened. "It's about team work. You should work as a team and try to get the bells." I nodded as I finished up and paid.

"That's great!" I said obviously happy on the outside.

When we got to the training grounds Sakumo was asleep and Sasuke was thinking. Sakumo really looked like a baby or a little boy as he slept. It was kind of weird to see him like that, so I woke him up. I was shaking him for a few minutes until I got tired and slapped him… not too hard though. He shot up instantly. And with that done I was able to get Kakashi-sensei to start the test.

"Today you're doing a test, the point of the test is to get these bells from me." Sensei said seriously.

"But sensei, there are only two bells." Sakumo said pointing out the obvious.

"Yes, there are only two bells, which means one of you will go back to the academy." He said with one of his creepy eye-smiles.

"You have to be kidding!" Sakumo yelled uncharacteristically frustrated.

"You have to get these bells by noon and the one without a bell will be tied to a stump to watch your teammates eat while you starve. Ready. Set. Go!" Then we all raced off away and hidden.

I decided to tell my teammates the point of the test. It would be good show of team effort and help, so I wrote a message (two to be exact) and sent it to my teammates. Once I saw the face on Sakumo when he was about to be hit by my kunai I almost laughed. Almost. When I saw the face on Sasuke I sighed. Its like he has no emotions… I don't get why Ino and other girls like him so much! I don't like him like that all! He is to emotionless for me. Hmm I think I'll give him a nickname! I like Teme! Yeah that should work! Anyway, they raced to the spot I was at and I told them the point of the test and a wonderful plan! Okay, okay, Sakumo had the plan. I set up traps and Sasuke-teme was the decoy or distraction. That's when the plan started, Sasuke-teme ran and I watched the entire thing happen.

Sasuke-teme ran out and into the clearing where Kakashi-sensei was. He charged at Kakashi-sensei with a fist, only to be blocked and a kick aimed for the head, also blocked.

"Lesson one: Taijutsu." Kakashi-sensei said.

Every blow from Sasuke-teme was either blocked or dodged easily by Kakashi-sensei, until he stepped over a trip wire and a bunch of kunai came from out of no where. Yes! He sprung my trap. Then Sakumo's rather good for a new kid, Genjutsu was gone and you could see all of my traps that could be activated.

"Lesson two: Genjutsu. Good job." Sensei said happily. "I guess that skips strait for lesson three: Ninjutsu."

Suddenly, he was gone with a 'poof' and Sasuke-teme looked left, right, above, strait, and behind. Too bad he didn't look below. Two hands that belonged to Kakashi-sensei came from the ground and took Sasuke-teme, down, until only a head was visible. Sasuke-teme's head. I jumped out of the tree only to tell Kakashi-sensei that we won. But when I ran I looked over to Sasuke-teme and did a couple of Kage Bunshins (A/N: I suck at spelling. :P) to help him out of the hole. And the real me went to tell Kakashi-sensei we used teamwork.

"Kakashi-sensei, we used teamwork, did we pass?" I asked hopefully.

"What did you do?" He asked me, instead of answering my question.

"I set all the traps and helped Sasuke-teme." I replied still with my question. "We passed, no?"

"Well," He started as my teammates walked over to us. "YOU…PASS!" I was so happy!

"Yay Yay Yay!" I cheered happily.

Yes, I was finally happy on the inside and out. It doesn't happen often because of the Kyuubi bit I'm used to it, so I hardly mind.

A/N: Yay that's the end and soon will be another beginning! Hope you enjoyed! Yay!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I am very, very, very sorry for not updating sooner! Sorry if there are misspelled names! I Don't Own Naruto/Naruko, Only The Story!

Chapter Three

"Target in sight, over." Naruko said in a whisper.

"Me too. Over." Sakumo whispered.

"Hn." Sasuke 'hn'ed.

"Is everyone in their spots?" Kakashi said to the group.

"Hai." Everyone excluding Kakashi said.

"On my mark… ready, set, go." Kakashi whispered.

The team all raced toward the… cat… named Tora. Sakumo grabbed the cat and… well, got attacked. Everyone had a few scratches except Kakashi of course. With Tora in the hands of Naruko, they all went to the Hokage's office to give him the cat.

"Your next job is, babysitting, cleaning a lord's pond, clean-" Sarutobi was cut off.

"I want a real job! Not some stupid chores from the villagers! Why can't we get a C-Rank?" Naruko shouted unhappily.

"Naruko, you know that all gennin get D-Rank missions." He said. Then he started to tell what ranks all ninja get, until he noticed that Naruko was telling everyone in her team a story about ramen. "Naruko, were you even listening?"

"Huh? What was that Jiji? I didn't hear you." She stated stupidly.

"NARUKO! LISTEN TO THE HOKAGE!" Iruka shouted at Naruko sternly.

"Okay, okay. But still we can do a C-Rank! Please Jiji!" Naruko pleaded.

"Hmm. What do you say Kakashi?" the Hokage asked to Kakashi.

"I think they can do it." Kakashi stated lazily.

"Okay. Tazuna, you can come in now!" He said as a drunken man walked in.

"Hmm. You think these little squirts can help me?" Tazuna asked

"Yes I think so. No your mission is to help Tazuna back to the wave village. You may come back when he is finished with the bridge to the mainland. You can rest tonight. You will leave at noon tomorrow. Dismissed." The Hokage told them as they left.

(Naruko's POV)

I walked back to my home knowing the villagers would send me glares. I still smiled happily knowing that I couldn't take off my mask. My mask is the thing that tells people that I'm happy when I'm sad. My mask tells people not to worry about me, but underneath my mask is what people would call depressed, lonely, quiet, sad, scared, and helpless. My mask makes me look happy, fearless, has a big mouth, loud, and never sad.

I make sure my mask is like that at all times. Anyway, I was finally at my house and thinking about how I should tell my teammates I'm a demon, or how to give them clues to have them figure out on their own. What if they hate me? What if they think I will kill them or go Kyuubi and destroy everything I love? I wouldn't be able to live 'normally' if that happened. I decided to drink some tea and go to bed.

That is when I heard my door open. I heard someone walking down my halls as the doors to my home were opening. About two doors later, my bedroom door was opened revealing a large and old looking man with gas, oil, and ninja wire. He was most likely ready to burn my house to the ground, starting in the room I sleep in. I wasn't scared because of the person. I could just go to the tower in the middle of, The Forest of Death and live there after I get Jiji to buy me stuff to live with.

I quickly used a substitution and ran away to The Forest of Death. Once I was there I continued into the forest and was greeted by a small tiger that looked awfully hungry. I didn't run, I found a rabbit and threw it at the tiger lazily. The tiger lit up with happiness and ate the rabbit. I was about to walk away but, I was stopped by the tiger, and it looked at me happily. Then it sniggled me and I was able to figure out it was a girl. I was confused, but at the same time I was happy like I had made my first friend. Too bad Kiba beat him to it. Well, I was happy either way. The tiger took me to the tower safely. I gathered bunches of grass-like things from the forest and made sure I could weave a blanket, which was very difficult. Once I was done, I fell asleep with the tiger giving me warmth.

The next day I woke up happily… until I remembered what happened last night. I was happy again to see my tiger friend looking at me as if it was trying to cheer me up. Then it hit me. I haven't given the girl a name!

"Hmm." I thought happily "What is a good name for an awesome tiger? Hmmm. How about star?" I asked knowing it was the worst name ever. The tiger shook her head in disagreement. "Hmm, how about Ami?" I asked only to get another 'no' from her. "Hmm, what about Akki?" I asked with a little bit of hope. It was a 'yes' this time!

I was happy to finally be able to name her. I actually have a friend that doesn't have parents to say I'm a freak, and they aren't allowed to hang with me. I would let Akki stay with me at all times, but the villagers would most likely be scared, and I needed to go back before my teammates get worried about me. I wouldn't want them to think I died in the fire.

"Akki," I said in a kind and gental voice. "I have to go, but I will be back soon. Okay?" I got a nod 'yes' and I left.

Once I got to the gate, I had nothing but a book, a scroll, and the clothes I had on. I was not very prepared, but my scroll had everything in the weapon category. Once the gate was I sight, I saw Sakumo looking around until he saw me, he looked confused when he saw me and decided to tell Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, and Tazuna I was there and suddenly they looked relived and confused. I was confused too, I had no idea why they were looking at me like that.

"What happened to your eye?" Sakumo asked me when I got to them.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I stated flatly.

"Here, look in this mirror." Kakashi-sensei commanded.

What I saw was really strange and, well, scary. My right eye was a dark crimson color and the pupil was replaced with a slit. My left eye was the same blue that you could jump into and find things and feelings that no child should have seen or have to feel. You can swim in my crimson eye, but it is just a little bit creepy. I could also see a little better in my crimson eye. All I could do is say a nice 'Holy Shit!' and feel my tailbone and head hurt a little.

"Well," Kakashi-sensei started. "Do you know what happened?"

"No." I stated bluntly.

"Oh. Are you okay? I saw your house in flames. And when I looked at the entrance, I only saw your would-be-assassin walk out." Kakashi-sensei stated worriedly.

"I used a substitution, I am now living with a small tiger in The Forest of Death. All I need is a few blankets, clothes, and rabbit food." I stated lazily.

"Why do you need rabbit food?" Sakumo asked trying not to be awkwardly quiet.

"If I can attract more rabbits, I can feed my new friend." I said with disinterest. Everyone looked kind of crept out.

"So, the tiger is your friend yet you don't tell us its name?" Sasuke said irritated.

"Her name is, Akki. You don't need to be a teme." I said in a teasing voice.

"You don't need to be a dobe." He replied, as I got irritated.

"Teme!" I yelled.

"Hn. Dobe." He finished.

"Calm down you two. Shall we start the mission?" Kakashi-sensei said reminding us about Tazuna.

"Hai!" We all said.

Then we followed the path to the wave country. It was boring until I saw a puddle when it hadn't rained in weeks. I decided to keep it to myself and be on my guard. We kept walking with Kakashi-sensei in front, until some huge chains came flying from each side locking onto sensei and ripping him to shreds. After they were done with Kakashi-sensei, they ran towards me. I wasn't scared, and I thank Jiraiya-sensei and Tsunade-sensei for helping me become strong. Once the guy barely scratched my hand, I kicked him in the balls and kicked him in his face. I then had to run over to the other guy before he hurt someone. He scratched my already scratched hand and tied me to a tree. I suddenly had to watch Sasuke beat the man up and help me.

"Hey…uh…Naruko?" He asked me and received a nod. "Not to worry to much but…um… I think there is poison in your hand… it's dripping the poison right now."

All I did was grab a kunai and stab myself in the hand to release the poison and felt a little more at ease. By the looks on their faces, I could tell that they didn't expect it, but I didn't care. Then I made sure that Kakashi-sensei didn't wrap my hand so it could heal on its own. I also wanted Sakumo and Sasuke to figure out about the Kyuubi on their own. Finally we made it to the boat, and went on a path that led to a lake. Sakumo heard something in the bushes and threw a kunai at it. It was a white bunny… something that was kept inside or in a cage. I was on guard immediately. Then a huge sword came over our heads only after a warning. I jumped over instead of ducking under the sword. I'm just good like that.

"Momoichi Zabuza. What a surprise." Kakashi-sensei said seriously. "Everyone get in A Formation!"

TIME SKIP! END OF BATTLE! (If you want to know what its like, think of the original)

All of the sudden, three senbon needles came from the tree and a boy around our age came in hunter nin clothes (or at least the mask).

"Thank you for helping me defeat him. He has many secrets in his body that no one should know." The boy said as he took the body and vanished.

Then we ended up leaving to Tazuna's house but Kakashi-sensei used all of his sharingan and couldn't walk. I had to carry him with Sasuke at my side helping me.

A/N: Again, I'm so, sorry! I had many things to do and I couldn't update sooner! I still hope you liked Chapter Three!


	5. GoodBye

**This story is up for adoption! Please PM me if you want to have this story! Sorry for making your hopes die if you wanted an actual story... :( **

**The original person to write these exact words,**

_thinker1234!_


	6. Chapter 6

Different-than-most is the first to adopt this story! more can have it as long as you dont make it have the same turn as others! I hope you continue to read as he/she takes my story. I will probably read it too. GOODBYE!

Thinker1234


End file.
